


Técnicas de Incentivo de Aprendizado Incomuns

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Past, Tutoring
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Rolanda só parecia ter interesse em dois tópicos. O primeiro era voar e quadribol em geral. E o segundo era Minerva.





	Técnicas de Incentivo de Aprendizado Incomuns

Aquela não era a primeira vez que professor Dumbledore pedira para Minerva servir de tutora para alguns de seus colegas. Ele achava que ela tinha um verdadeiro talento para isso, e os dois até já haviam conversado sobre a possibilidade dela vir a lecionar em Hogwarts após a sua graduação.

Mas fora a primeira vez que a pessoa que ela estava ajudando era alguém da Corvinal.

Durante suas seções de estudo com Rolanda Hooch ela compreendeu algo que a maioria falhava em entender sobre as pessoas que faziam parte da casa Corvinal, eles gostavam de estudar mas apenas os assuntos que lhe interessavam realmente, para a maioria notas eram irrelevantes e quando em uma matéria que eles não gostavam eles apenas se esforçavam o suficiente para tirar notas passáveis.

E Rolanda só parecia ter interesse em dois tópicos. O primeiro era voar e quadribol em geral. E o segundo era Minerva.

Durante aquela lição em particular ela estava exagerando um pouco, durante o tempo todo o olhar de Rolanda ficou fixado em seus lábios mas quando Minerva lhe fez um pequeno questionário a respeito das coisas que ela estivera falando pela última meia hora Rolanda errou quase metade das respostas.

“Francamente Ro, você vai repetir se você continuar assim” Minerva disse com uma severidade que ela não sentia realmente.

“Eu posso viver com isso...sabe ainda daria tempo pra gente ir pra Hogsmeade se a gente se apressar”

“Uma seção de estudos em Hogsmeade não seria nenhum pouco proveitosa, é barulhento demais e eu sei que você gostaria de ficar indo de um lugar para o outro. Nenhum aprendizado ocorreria, provavelmente acabaria mais como um, bem um-”

“Um encontro ?”

“Sim”

“Isso seria tão ruim assim ?”

“Eu suponho que não. Mas professor Dumbledore me pediu para ajudá-la nos seus estudos e eu disse que eu faria isso, e isso vem primeiro. Então talvez se você se sair bem no teste de transfiguração na terça nós poderíamos ter um encontro em Hogsmeade no sábado seguinte”

“Deixa eu ver se eu entendi direito : você vai me forçar a me tornar uma nerd só para ter um encontro com você ?”

“Não uma nerd, só alguém que tira notas boas o suficiente para não repetir série”

“Ugh. Tá bem eu aceito, mas eu ainda acho que esse é um golpe baixo”

“Eu posso viver com isso” Minerva disse e contra o seu melhor julgamento ela torceu para que o próximo teste de transfiguração fosse bem fácil.


End file.
